


Domestic Life with Modern Hvitserk

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Hvitserk x Reader [5]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, domestic life with our Hvitty, sex is mentioned like once but that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: Anonymous Asked: “domestic life with hvitserk! Modern au maybe?”





	Domestic Life with Modern Hvitserk

**Author's Note:**

> My boy is so soft look at this. I hope you enjoy this anon dear! It was so much fun!
> 
> Warnings: sex, nothing crazy graphic though it’s mentioned like once

Hvitserk pulls you into his chest anytime you try to get up in the morning, wrapping his arms around you, not letting you up.  
Though it’s common for you to wake up to Hvitserk’s tongue running over your wet folds, smirking up at you from between your thighs as he sucks your clit.

  
Hvitserk usually needed to be dragged out of bed and you need to persuade him to get up. But when he is up, he’s bright eyed and bushy tailed.

  
He never skips breakfast in the morning, and he makes sure you eat before classes or work as well. He doesn’t want his love starving. (Though some mornings, all he wants for breakfast is you)

  
Days off and the ends of work days always end with the two of you cuddling on the couch, wrapped in the big fluffy faux fur blanket Aslaug had gifted you.

  
He never makes the bed, no matter if you ask him too or not, he never makes the bed.

  
“What’s the point princess when we’re just gonna tangle the sheets up again when we go to sleep tonight.”

  
Loves cooking with you if you can cook, stealing kisses and ingredients. He really can’t cook much himself though, he can cook but is too lazy to do it. So if you don’t cook, he’s more than happy to order takeout.

  
Playing with and braid his hair when he lays his head in your nap.

  
One of his brothers is always showing up as Hvitserk usually is the one who’s up for anything. And they always show up when you two are cuddling, much to Hvitserk’s annoyance.

  
Cute little dates on days off happen often. You’ll go and see a new movie together, or check out the cute cafe you’ve wanted to go to, or just walk around the town.

  
He loves seeing you in his clothes. He will literally leave out your favorites so that you will wear them.

  
Hvitserk and snacks. Nuff said.

  
When he goes off to work he leaves you with a kiss (make out session) that leaves you breathless.

  
“Mmm, frosted flakes, my favorite. See you later kitten, I promise I won’t be late tonight.”


End file.
